


L'erreur des hommes

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Un court texte que j'ai dû écrire en philo et voulu publier sur ce site. Il porte sur une scène du film Délivrance (la scène où apparaissent les bandits, pour ceux qui l'auront vu) mais avait beaucoup plus sa place ici.





	L'erreur des hommes

Les premiers humains, petits et tapageurs, étaient arrivés par la terre. Quittant le chemin de cette matière grise dont ils polluaient le monde, ils avaient rasé la végétation et s'étaient attaqué à Rivière. Forêt, à qui appartenait ce territoire, se sachant elle aussi condamnée par avance, avait ragé en silence cette humiliation. De quels droits venaient-ils s'en prendre à eux? Pendant des jours, ils écoutèrent les détonations et les éboulements au loin, sachant que l'inéluctable se rapprochait.

  
Ce fut Rivière qui lui parla de ce petit groupe d'hommes qui s'approchait, incapable d'agir lui-même. Forêt ignorait s'ils étaient de ces indésirables, mais la réponse lui importait peu. Elle envoya à leur rencontre des esprits aux traits humains et observa avec plaisir la confrontation, qui les blessa et les humilia, qui les renvoya à leur humanité primaire, à leur statut d'animaux. Qu'ils paient pour leurs semblables, pensa-t-elle, mais ils furent sauvé par un autre homme, et d'une certaine manière la tournure des choses ne déplut pas à Forêt. Il était différent, grand et fort, arc à la main, une arme ancienne qu'elle affectionnait, et il ne voyait pas le monde de la même façon que les autres. Forêt considéra la situation d'un autre œil : peut-être les laisserait-elle partir en vie.


End file.
